millenniumgreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Affetside
Affetside Millennium Green is in Bury, Lancashire and is built on an old, disused bus turnaround. Location The Millennium Green is situated on a disused bus turn-around in the centre of Affetside Village. The Green can be found here on Google Maps History of the Green In 1997 it became known that Greater Manchester Passenger Transport Executive were open to offers for the sale of a disused bus turn-around that they had created in the centre of the village in the late 1970’s. The land was adjacent to a large private dwelling that was also interested in purchasing the bus turn-around and redeveloping it as tennis courts. Around this time The Countryside Commission had just started their project to form 250 Millennium Greens across the country by the turn of the Millennium. A group of residents held a meeting in the village church to gauge the interest of the community and a steering group was formed in order to pursue the funding that was available to create a public area in the village centre. The driving force behind this were two residents, Peter and Tony, and we are grateful to both for their energy, drive and persistence in getting the Green completed. Unfortunately, Peter didn't enjoy the benefit of his labours for too long as he moved away from the village shortly after its completion, and Tony recently moved to a bungalow elsewhere in the district. A design was drafted in conjunction with the village school and the Green today still has many features that the school children wished to see; unfortunately, the school children did not get to use the Green too often as shortly after the Greens’ completion the local Council decided to close the school. The whole process of design and construction took over three years from inception to completion. As of 2012, the Trust is still active and independent. In 2015 additional land had been gifted and a permanent timber structure for storage of equipment was being sought. A number of new residents had joined the village and were interested in becoming active in the community with a number of new events being looked into. These are:- * Film night - picnic on the green and watch two classic films projected onto a large screen * Wine Tasting * Village Scarecrow Competition Millennium Feature Other Features There is a small pond, with timber decking providing level access to the pond edge. There are also a number of stone monoliths situated adjacent the pond next to an area of rocks. Fronting the Green is a Scheduled Ancient Monument in the form of Affetside Cross (see section below) Nature & Wildlife There are numerous fish in the pond and the surrounding plants and wildflower area provide a habitat for birds and insects. There are also deer which have been seen on the Green occasionally. Events Events take place throughout the year, and generally consist of the following:- #May - Boules competition #July - Summer BBQ #November - Village Bonfire #December - Santa visit to turn on Christmas tree lights #December - Christmas carol concert with brass band Other events do take place such a community weeding and maintenance. Fundraising & Sponsorship Fundraising is done via the social events where proceeds for food and the bar are used to provide income to cover costs. Nearest Millennium Greens *Hoddlesden *Withnall Fold Affetside Cross The Green is the site of a Scheduled Ancient Monument, Affetside Cross, which is now understood to be a mediaeval waymarker for pilgrims making their way to Whalley Abbey External Links *Affetside Website *Picture of Affetside MM Green *Picture Albums on Picasa Category:Millennium Greens Category:Lancashire Greens